Catching Up
by sch.94
Summary: Chloe and Derek have been friends since they were little kids, but now Derek is avoiding Chloe. Can she figure out why and salvage their friendship? AU / OOC


**Hey guys! You're probably wondering where I've been for the past couple of weeks, and the answer is… under a friggin' rock. Everything was piling up, and seriously? I hardly had enough time to sleep, let alone write. Anyways, enough complaining; this is the one-shot that my girlieSpencerReidFan89 requested as her prize, and she agreed to let me post it for you guys, just cause she's fuck-awesome like that :D**

**Anyways, a few notes: This one-shot contains a lemon (note the M rating) and is AU and OOC (kinda). It has no connection to the plot of the books or even my other stories, and I'm pretty sure it's gunna stay a one-shot (unless...*shakes head vigorously to dispel crazy thoughts*). **

**For advanced access to teasers and outtakes, add me on twitter! It's sch_94 (the same as my penname). For those of you who have read The Finding: I will be posting the teaser for Chapter #1 of the sequel soon! Add me twitter and keep an eye out! (Btw, I need title ideas… leave me comments with your suggestions!)**

**That's pretty much it. I hope you enjoy it, guys! Feel free to critique!**

---

**Disclaimer:** Christina and Steph are having a very _interesting _conversation while waiting in line for New Moon…

Steph: *Whispering*  
So in health today, they brought in this sex doctor, and she said that if you give a B.J. when you have a cold sore, it'll turn into herpes for the guy! Isn't that disgusting?

Christina: DAMMIT! Well, that just ruins everything! I was planning on giving Simon some lovin' this Christmas!

Steph: WOAH! Too much information! Too much information! TOO MUCH INFORMATION!

Christina: *Confused*  
What's wrong with that?

Steph: *Sighs*  
You know, just cause I don't own the story or the characters, doesn't mean I wanna hear shit like that about them!

Christina: Seriously, Steph? Compared to what you've been writing about them… that lemon you wrote, for instance. Can you say 'porno'?

Steph: Uh… yeah…?

Christina: Really? Me too!  
*Beams*

Steph: *Shakes head*  
Ya know, it's a good thing you're pretty.

---

**Catching Up**

I could feel his eyes on me, glued to me, burning a hole through the back of my head.

I could almost _feel _the intense hatred radiating off him.

We used to be close… we grew up together; spent eight years living like brother and sister – best friends 'till the end.

Or so I'd thought.

He hadn't spoken to me in months. If was as if he'd had a friggin' lobotomy or something – one minute he'd been the best friend I'd loved since childhood, and the next he's refusing to speak two words to me. In the span of one weekend he did a complete 180, removing me from every facet of his life totally and completely.

I couldn't figure it out. Had I done something to offend him? Did I break some sacred "best friends" vow? For weeks I scrutinized my behavior around him before his personality transplant, trying to figure out what I could have possibly done wrong. I couldn't find a reason, though I remembered everything clearly.

I often wondered if _he'd_ figured it out – that it was the cause of all of this. Had he figured out I'd loved him and gotten uncomfortable? Had he been that repulsed by my feelings towards him…?

Kari interrupted my self-inflicted torture session with a subtle nudge. "Don't look now," she whispered, "but that Souza creep is giving you the dirtiest look I've ever seen!"

I sighed internally. _He hasn't always been such a creep, _I wanted to tell her. _He used to be the sweetest guy I knew…_

"Ignore him," I said, focusing all of my energy on thoroughly crushing my uneaten cookie. "He's just pissed off because I got a higher mark than him on last week's English assignment."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever! Anyways, are you up for a shopping trip tomorrow? 'Cause I really need to find shoes that match my dress for the-"

"I wish I could, but my final projects are all due soon, and I haven't even started," I fabricated. "I'm gunna have to work all weekend just to get caught up!"

Her face fell. "Oh… that really sucks, Chlo. How about next weekend? We could even drive out to that new mall they just built!"

"Definitely!" I lied, beaming at her. I felt bad for lying to her, but it was for the best, really. I couldn't afford to get too close to anyone… not while I was on the run from _them._

That was why Derek had been such a comfort – being forced to shut yourself away from the world can drive you crazy if you don't have _someone _to confide absolutely everything in…

Derek had always been there. He understood what I was going through, although he was content with just speaking to me, Simon, and everyone at the house. We were all mis-fits after all; no, we were worse – we were mis-fits in a world of mis-fits, humans with supernatural abilities, cast out of our own world and hunted down because we were stronger than the rest.

I got up, dumped out the contents of my tray and left the cafeteria, willing myself not to look up when I passed Derek's table and felt his gaze following me out.

***** **

I didn't remember the drive home after fourth period.

I did, however, remember scanning the parking lot for any sign of Derek's ancient Ford pick-up. He had insisted on buying a used car, though our adoptive father / guardian Andrew had offered to buy us all brand new cars when we got our licenses; and although it didn't make sense to me, the car suited him perfectly.

I dragged my back-pack up the stairs, activating the alarm once I reached the landing.

I collapsed on my bad once I reached my room, happy to be home and able to fall asleep - to forget my problems for a few hours.

I closed my eyes and let my mind wander, reminiscing about the old Derek and promising myself that I would fix this - that I would get him back - no matter what I had to do.

***** **

I awoke a few hours later, groggy but determined to solve the problem that had been looming over my head for so long. My thoughts still clouded with the remnants of sleep, I pulled a notebook out of my bottom dresser drawer and began to write:

_Operation Jerk-face: Threaten him until he talks? Get Simon to trick him into confessing? Demand he speak to me?_

It was then that it hit me: I had never actually tried forcing Derek to tell me what was going on! Instead of demanding to know what his problem was, I'd taken his silences and his rude behavior towards me and said nothing; _did_ nothing because even though he was wounding my pride, I knew that somewhere, deep down, he was still my best friend, regardless of what I'd done.

I remembered Andrew's words the night I came to him sobbing over the fact that Derek hadn't even spoken to me on my birthday. I had wiped my tears with the back of my hand and stared at him, hoping that now that I'd finally told Andrew, everything would be alright again.

"He's humiliating me, Andrew. Every time he ignores me, it's like a massive blow to my pride… and there's only so much I can take, you know?"

"Chloe," he'd said seriously, starring me straight in the eyes. "I want you to remember this: there is never any room for pride in a strong friendship. If you still think of Derek as your friend, you have to ignore the _what _and try to figure out the _why._"

"What do you mean?" I'd asked, confused by his words and a little disappointed by the fact that he hadn't pulled a 'super-dad' like I'd been expecting.

"Ignore what he's doing. Instead, try figuring out _why _he's doing these things. You may come to understand the situation a lot more clearly through someone else's perspective," he'd explained.

Well, I had tried it Andrew's way – brushing off Derek's unfair treatment towards me – but now it was time to start demanding answers, instead of waiting for them to fall neatly onto my lap.

***** **

I raced up the stairs, taking them two at a time in my haste. I navigated the familiar twists and turns of the ancient house, making my way to the one place where I didn't feel completely alone these days.

The door swung open the moment I stepped onto the landing. "Chloe?"

"Hey Simon! How'de you-"

He grinned and ushered me inside. "Sensory spell," he explained.

"Avoiding someone?" I teased.

"Naw, just trying it out… So, what brings you to this neck of the woods?" He looked around anxiously and lowered his voice to a whisper. "Did Derek do something? 'Cause if he did, I swear I'll-"

"No, no! He didn't do anything; I'm just here to discuss something with you, if that's alright."

He bit his lip nervously and looked around again. "Sounds serious…how about we go talk in your room?" He raised his voice and pointed behind him, towards Derek's room. "We wouldn't want anyone hearing something they shouldn't, if you know what I mean!"

I nodded and tugged on his wrist impatiently. "Cummon, Simon!"

I held on to his wrist the whole way, only letting go when we reached my room, as if I was afraid he would run away.

Simon plopped down on my bed and smiled sheepishly. "This is great! I wish more girls would invite me into their rooms like this!"

I rolled my eyes. "This is serious, Simon. I'm gunna need your help with this."

"Help with what? What are you planning, Chlo?"

I lowered my voice dramatically. "I'm going to figure out, once and for all, what's going on with Derek."

He seemed reluctant to respond.

"What is it?" I finally asked.

"It's just… I don't know about this, Chloe. No offense, but hasn't Derek made it kinda clear that he doesn't want you around?"

"I'm not going to hang out with him, Simon! I just want to know why he stopped speaking to me all of a sudden! Aren't you curious at _all_?"

"People grow apart, Chloe. Maybe that's what happened here… if you don't accept that, well… to be honest with you, I think you'll be wasting your time."

I stared at him. _What the hell? First Derek, and now Simon too?_

"Simon, I… what the hell?!" I finished, tired of holding back my anger and frustrated beyond belief; tears began to take form and threatened to escape. "I thought you were with me on this! All those nights I cried on your shoulder and talked about how much I missed Derek, and this was how you felt? You didn't even care?!" I turned to leave, but before I could even take a step, I was yanked backwards and pulled into a tight hug.

"Chloe… I didn't mean it like that!" he mumbled against my hair. "I just don't want you to get your hopes up, babe. He might not have a reason, or it might have nothing to do with you! You never know, and I don't want you to get hurt again, okay?"

I laid my head on his shoulder – something I could never have done with Derek – and sighed deeply. "Yeah, I get it, but I still want your help, Simon. Will you help me?"

He let me go. "I will, but you have to promise me you won't get carried away, alright?"

"I promise."

He nodded. "So what's the plan?"

"Well, I was thinking of confronting him, but I think I'm going to save that as a last resort. What I want _you _to do is just talk to Derek - try to get him to open up to you… you guys are practically brothers, after all."

He nodded slowly. "So you want me to get him to _talk_? That's it?"

"For now."

He chuckled half-heartedly. "Whatever you say, Chloe… but what are you gunna be doing while I try to get him to spill his guts?"

"Nothing much, really – I'm going to see if I can get him to talk to me again."

"What if he refuses to speak to us?" he asked.

"Then we confront him."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that. Now, are you in?"

"Yup. I gotta get started on my homework though, if you don't mind…"

I hugged him tightly again. "Thank you Simon. This means a lot to me. More than you'll ever know."

He tensed suddenly. "Simon?" I asked anxiously.

Simon cleared his throat and pulled away. "Hey Derek! W-what brings you here?" he spluttered nervously.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. _I will not turn around, I will not turn around, I will not…_

Derek grumbled something about looking for his graphing calculator before shutting the door again.

"That was… awkward."

"Ya think?"

"Definitely."

*******

I spent most of the next day on edge. I went through the motions of a normal day, but inside, all I could think about was what Simon was going to find out about Derek for me. He'd told me that he was going to go talk to Derek at lunch, but I still had trepidations about the whole thing. Would my plan really work? Could it really be that simple?

_Don't kid yourself. Is anything ever 'simple' when it comes to Derek?_

I was constantly checking the clock during fourth period, counting down the seconds until dismissal. I was jittery with excitement – Simon and Derek had been sitting together at lunch, and from where I'd been sitting, it seemed like they were having a very serious and intense discussion about something…

I skipped film club and rushed home, somehow managing to make it back in one piece, even though I'd been going almost 40 above the speed limit. (A/N: No, this does not mean I condone speeding!)The minute I entered the house I dashed up the stairs to Simon's room.

I wasn't wasting any time.

"Simon!" I called. "Simon! Are you home yet?"

His door creaked open slowly. "Yeah, I'm here."

I pulled the door open and peered inside. Simon was sitting on his bed, his sketch pad open on his lap, his pencil hardly touching the paper as he swept it across the page.

Something about the scene was definitely _wrong._

"Simon?" I whispered, pulling the door shut behind me. "Did you… talk to Derek yet?" I already knew the answer, but something was telling me that I should test him, to see if he would be completely honest with me.

"Um… not reeeeally," he said, dragging out the 'e'.

_Liar!_

"Simon, I _saw _you with him at lunch," I said nonchalantly.

He swallowed noisily. "Did you? How odd!"

"Yup. It seemed like you guys were having a pretty intense conversation, too."

"Did it?"

"Yup."

"Hmmmm…"

"Simon?"

"Yeah Chloe?"

"What's going on?" I demanded, tired of playing games.

"N-nothing! Why would you think there's something going on?" he asked.

"Well, for one thing, your voice just jumped about 3 octaves, and your hands are sweating so bad that the paper's practically soaked."

He glanced downwards and immediately removed the page from underneath his hands. "Oh! Well, I have a bit of a tickle in my throat, and that's probably why-"

"Simon, no offense, but you're a horrible liar. Are you going to tell me what's going on or not?"

His shoulders sagged deafeatedly. "I can't."

I leaned against the wall. "Why not?!"

"I promised Derek that I-"

"You WHAT?!"

He took a deep breath. "I promised Derek that I wouldn't tell you."

"Simon! How could you?! The whole point of this was getting Derek to tell you what was going on so you _could_ tell me!"

"I'm sorry Chloe, but I can't just betray him like that! He made me promise, and trust me, it'd be better if he told you himself," he promised.

I slid down the wall until I came to rest in a sitting position on the ground and covered my face with my hands. "Oh, I'm sure he will, especially since we've been getting along _so _well lately… he's bound to confide in me, right?" Every word was dripping with sarcasm.

"Please don't be mad at me, Chloe. I couldn't betray my brother like that, even if he's been a bit… distant lately."

"I get it, Simon. I wouldn't want to have to do that, and I wouldn't force you to do it either." I looked up from my hands and gave him a half-hearted smile. "Do you really think he'll tell me what's going on if I just go up to him and ask?"

He was thoughtful for a moment. "I guess it all depends…" he finally said.

I nodded but said nothing. My thoughts began to wander again, and I tried to imagine what the conversation would be like when and if Derek finally spoke to me again…

"You love him, don't you?"

My head snapped up at the accusation, thought it really was more of a statement.

"I love you both, Simon," I said, sounding like a mom assuring her kids that she had no favourites.

"That's not what I meant!" he said. "I meant… well, I know you love us both, but you _really _love _him_… don't you?"

I sighed. _No use lying if he already knows, I guess. _"Yes."

Simon bit the inside of his cheek and nodded understandingly. "Then you need to go talk to him, Chloe," he said mysteriously.

"But-"

"I have a sketch to finish, if you don't mind, Chlo." I recognized the dismissal in his words and got up to leave.

I paused at the door and turned to face him. "Simon… you don't like me… like _that_, do you?"

He chuckled nervously and ran his hand through his messy blond hair. "No… but it would really suck if I did, don't ya think?"

_Liar._

I smiled sadly. "Yeah, yeah it would."

*******

I got lost twice on my way back to my room.

My mind was reeling, and I collapsed on my bed the moment I stepped inside, covering my head with a pillow in a desperate attempt to drown out my own thoughts.

_Why does everything have to be so complicated? _I wondered. _If only Derek hadn't made Simon promise…_

I shoved the pillow off my face and opened my eyes. Simon had failed, so it was all up to me now. I should follow his advice and go to plan 'B': find a way to get Derek to talk to me again.

But _how_?

_Well, most people would start with a simple "hello" and work their way up…_

I knew I had to stick with something simple – I didn't want to ruin my chances by seeming overly excited or enthusiastic – but hundreds of ideas were swirling around inside my head, and I had trouble choosing which course of action to follow. _Should I walk up to his table at lunch and sit down? Should I send him an email telling him to meet me somewhere?_

I finally settled on saying 'hi' as I passed his locker in the hallway – simple, yet effective, and if he responded, it would allow for a conversation to develop… right?

Right?

That night, I fell asleep thinking of the things I would say to Derek if he ever overcame his aversion to my presence. Would I want to talk about his reasons for pushing me away? Eventually, but not right away – first I would just _talk_ to him, savoring the sound of his voice as he told me things that only best friends could fully understand and filled my head with random facts that I'd probably remember for the rest of my life.

Was I getting ahead of myself? Definitely…

…but that never occurred to me.

*******

I woke up the next morning feeling excited about something, though I couldn't remember what.

A few minutes later, after my first sip of coffee, it all came flooding back: today was the day I was going to speak to Derek.

I dressed quickly after a brief shower, hoping to make it to school on time to park in the spot next to Derek's - I wanted to make sure the conversation would last as long as possible.

The rest of the day passed in a frenzied blur… it seemed like I was never paying attention these days.

By the time lunch rolled around I was practically a nervous wreck. _Just a few more minutes_, I reminded myself. _When he leaves the cafeteria, all I have to do is follow him out._

I tried to keep up with Kari and Beth's conversation, but my heart wasn't in it, and I eventually fell silent. I watched Derek's table from across the room, waiting for him to move and preparing myself to chase after him at the same time.

He glanced up and our gazes met. I tried to tear my eyes away, but something about his kept pulling me back, until…

He stood up abruptly and left, followed by two or three of his friends.

I got so fast that I tripped over the bench, but I didn't care. I rushed out of the cafeteria after Derek, ignoring the worried calls of "_Chloe_?" coming from where I'd left Kari and Beth.

I crossed my fingers and stepped into the hallway.

He was at his locker, nodding intently as he listened to what one of his friends was saying. I considered turning around for a moment – I wasn't ready for this! – but something told me it was now or never.

I walked a few feet forward, took a deep breath, and forced myself to stop.

The effect was almost immediate – his friends went silent, and Derek turned around slowly, shutting his locker door in the process.

"Um… h-hey Derek!" I barely managed to choke out.

Silence.

No one said a word, though Derek turned around again and continued digging through his locker.

I cleared my throat, not willing to give up. "Um… didn't you hear me? I said 'hi' Derek."

I could feel him glaring at me, though he never turned around. "Who the hell are you, and why should I care?" he demanded angrily.

_What. The. Fuck?_

_Who does he think he is?!_

His friends looked shocked – had Derek ever spoken to any of them like that? I felt like crying and screaming - all at the same time – but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry or lose control like that...

"I guess you shouldn't," I said calmly, before turning my back on him and entering the cafeteria once again.

*******

I walked into fourth period feeling depressed and more than a little bit agitated.

By the end of fourth period, I was _furious_, not only with Derek, but with myself as well. _How could I allow myself to care for someone like that? _I wondered. _I can't believe I actually loved him!_

I sat in my car after the bell rang, still fuming over what happened. I almost didn't remember that I'd parked next to Derek that morning…

He got into his car and pulled out of the parking lot, not noticing that my car was next to his. I mimicked his actions, speeding up so that I could drive behind him.

_I'm going to bitch him out so bad, he'll wish he'd never been born._

I climbed out of my car twenty minutes later, not even bothering to park in the garage. I yanked the front door open and pulled it shut behind me, slamming it as hard as I could just to show how angry I was.

I heard the sound of someone climbing the stairs as soon as the house stopped shaking.

"Derek!" I called angrily, following the sound of the footsteps upstairs. "DEREK! COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

I increased my speed, taking two stairs at a time. I could see him climbing, ignoring me.

_We'll see about that._

I followed behind him silently, only shouting when we finally reached his floor. "Who the hell do you think you are, dickface?" I demanded. "I take the time to be nice to you, and you fucking _yell at me_?What did I ever do to you? Did I kill your mom? Did I destroy your Star Wars collection? Tell me, Derek!"

He didn't respond; he didn't even react, just kept walking towards his room. He opened the door and stepped in, pulling the door closed behind him.

_This is nowhere near over._

I sprang forward and wedged my foot between the door and the door-jamb, wincing as my foot took the brunt of the force of the swinging door. Once I'd recovered, I threw the door open and followed him inside, shutting the door after I'd entered.

He was facing the other way when I entered. "Don't you DARE fucking walk away from me, Derek! I'm not like all your other problems – you can't just ignore me and hope I go away!"

He didn't turn around. "Leave," he said menacingly.

I crossed my arms defiantly. "No."

Derek clenched his fists at his sides. "Leave, _now_. I'm not going to say it again."

I chuckled. "Is there an 'or else' in there somewhere too?" I asked sarcastically. "Tell me Derek, why should I be afraid of someone who can't look me in the fucking _eye _when they threaten me? Hmmm? Why don't you turn around, Derek? AmI really _that _hideous, that you won't even look at me? Do I sicken you or something?" I knew I was ranting, but I couldn't stop myself.

He didn't answer me.

"Answer me, asshole."

Silence.

The more he didn't respond, the angrier I got. "I said, _answer me_, dammit!" I pulled his shoulder back roughly, digging my nails into his shoulder in the process.

He spun around and grabbed my hands, pushing me backwards until I was leaning against the wall. I tried to fight back, but he was holding my hands above my head. "Enough!" he growled, his wolf side coming through.

I struggled against the restraints, but I knew it was no use. My eyes began to tear up, and I turned my head to the side, trying to hide the fact that I was crying. "No, it's not enough… not after what you've done, Derek."

"Because I embarrassed you in front of my friends?" he asked, annoyed. "Is that what this is about? No one will believe them anyway; I assure you, your reputation will remain intact," he said arrogantly.

I struggled feebly again. "That wasn't it!" His face was really close now – I could feel his breath on my face, and…

"What is it then?" he demanded, frustrated. "What have I ever done to you, other than stay as far away from you as possible?"

I could feel the tears running down my face then. "You broke my heart," I breathed.

I used the leverage to pull myself up to his height, and before he realized what was happening, I kissed him.

He was tense at first, as if he was fighting some internal battle. For a few seconds I considered stopping – maybe I'd crossed the line? – but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't will myself to pull away.

It didn't matter. A few seconds later I felt his resolve shatter, and he began returning my kisses feverishly. He let go of my hands, but he was still pressing me against the wall…

I tangled my hands in his hair, wrapping my legs around his torso and pressing myself to him harder, wanting more. He ran his hand down my leg lightly, leaving a trail of goose-bumps and sending a chill down my spine.

All of my senses were in overdrive. _Is this really happening? _I wondered. _Is this really the same guy who hasn't spoken to me in almost six months?_

We kissed for almost ten minutes without stopping, until I pulled away. "I don't get it," I admitted. "Why did you erase me from your life for so long when you-"

"Chloe…" He unhooked my legs and placed me on his bed. "Do you remember what I told you about… people like me?"

I nodded slowly.

"I couldn't take away your options like that... I wanted you to be happy with someone who actually deserved you," he said gravely.

"Deserve _me_? Seriously?! " I studied his face – he looked complete serious, and I could tell he wasn't going to let me argue. "But that still doesn't answer my question! Why would you push me away like that, even if you wanted me to 'have options'?"

He sighed. "I thought maybe… maybe it'd be easier to let you do that if I stayed away from you. I knew that Simon had feelings for you, and I thought if I acted like a jerk, you'd turn to him, and-"

"Lemme get this straight… you did all of that to get me to hook up with Simon?!"

He nodded.

"And you did this because you don't think you _deserve me_?"

Another nod.

"And you did this so I could be… _happy_?"

"Yes…"

I began to laugh, feeling so relieved, so light; just knowing that it wasn't something _I'd _done that kept Derek away… it felt like the giant weight I'd been carrying around had finally been lifted from my shoulders.

I lifted my gaze to meet his downcast eyes. "You idiot! You don't get it, do you?" I wrapped my arms around him; forcing his head up so I could look into his eyes. "Do you love me, Derek?"

He blushed a deep crimson red and turned his head slightly, shielding his eyes. "I can't do this, Chloe. I won't force you to-"

"Listen to me… There has been, and never _will _be anyone else. I don't care about having options, or 'playing the field', or _whatever _you wanna call it! I just want to know one thing: Do. You. Love. Me?"

Before I knew what was happening, he had his arms around me and his lips were on mine. _I'll take that as a yes, _I thought dazedly as I kissed him back and my thoughts became incomprehensible. I lifted myself onto my knees so I could reach his mouth, using the bed as a platform. We kissed passionately for a few minutes, and when we pulled away to catch our breaths, he leaned in to whisper in my ear. "I've always loved you," he breathed, barely loud enough for me to hear. "And I always will." I shivered as his breath tickled my ear, and immediately began kissing him passionately again.

This time our kisses were more urgent, and I pulled him down onto the bed to make it easier for us both. He laid me down gently, placing himself almost directly on top of me as we continued to kiss. I wrapped my legs around him again - tighter this time - and immediately felt what I was doing to him.

Hard. As a rock.

Almost instinctively, I rubbed myself against him, trying to increase the amount of friction and heat between us. He moaned softly, and I could practically hear him chiding me inside my head… something along the lines of: _Chloe, what the hell are you doing?_

I pulled away and looked straight into his eyes, hoping he would recognize the conviction in mine. "Shirt. Off."

"Chloe…"

"_Please _don't tell me we shouldn't do this. I know what I want, and I'm not going to regret it."

He pulled me back down and kissed me fiercely, pausing a few minutes later to pull his shirt off. "We can stop if you change your mind. Just tell me if you-"

I silenced him with another kiss, running my tongue along his lip after pulling off my shirt and flinging it across the room carelessly. He stopped the assault on my lips and kissed his way from my cheek to my collarbones, managing to unclasp my bra in the process. He brushed his fingers along my arm, and it felt like fire. Goosebumps formed where he touched my skin, and I shivered involuntarily.

He unbuttoned my jeans and pulled the zipper down leisurely. I unbuckled his far more quickly and tried to pull them down; giving up after a few tries. He chuckled quietly and pulled them off himself.

I shimmied out of my jeans, leaving us both with only our underwear on. He reached over and pulled something out of the nightstand but kept it in his hand. "Do we need this?" he asked, tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"Yeah."

He left it on nightstand and turned to me. "Are you sure you about this Chloe?"

I gazed up at him, noticing how hooded his eyes looked. _Like you'd be able to stop now_, I thought sarcastically, although I was pretty sure he would if I asked him to. "I'm 100 percent sure about this, Derek."

He ran his hand up my leg slowly, teasing me. _No way. If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me buddy! _I lightly brushed my fingers along the bugle in his boxers, smirking at his reaction. "I think it's time you took those off," I whispered.

"Mhmm?" He pulled them off at a snail's pace, still trying to tease me. He began running his hand up the inside of my thigh, hovering momentarily over the most sensitive areas. I arched my back as he continued; desperate for someone to relieve the tightness I was feeling.

_I can't take much more of this._

"Please…" I begged, grabbing the little foil package off the nightstand and ripping it open. I slid it on for him, reveling in the knowledge that he could be like this with _me._

He slid my underwear off and began easing himself in.

I ignored the pain, focusing instead on the feeling that had been building in the pit of my stomach. It was becoming stronger and stronger, and I knew I was precariously close the edge.

I tangled my hands in his hair, pulling him back down kissing him again. I bit down on his bottom lip, causing him to increase his pace tenfold.

I didn't hold on for very long after that.

Neither did he.

*******

After it was over, Derek and I just laid there in his bed, sleepy but happy. We talked about anything and everything, stopping only when he told me how late it had gotten.

I re-dressed quickly, promising I'd return after a shower. We both trudged off to our respective bathrooms. After cleaning myself up and dressing in my favourite mix-and-match pjs, I ran back to Derek's room at top speed.

We still had a lot of catching up to do.

---

**A/N: Well, there you have it! I hope you enjoyed it, and be sure to thank SpencerReidFan89 for letting me post this for you guys! **

**Review please! I wanna know how badly I screwed up!**

.


End file.
